1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna module, more particularly to a concealed antenna module for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional concealed-type planar inverted F (PIFA) antenna is widely applied to a variety of electronic apparatuses, such as mobile telephones. In actual applications, when the conventional PIFA antenna is applied to a mobile telephone with a reduced size, bandwidth requirements for a high frequency band, such as 1800 MHz and 1900 MHz, are not satisfied. For solving the above problem, an additional parasitic element is applied to the conventional PIFA antenna to increase the bandwidth for a high frequency band. However, the application of the parasitic element results in an increased size for the conventional PIFA antenna, and does not improve the bandwidth for a low frequency band.